Flashing Lights
by MissRazbam
Summary: Dan is a successful DJ, and when Phil goes to a show, he begins to obsess over the sights and sounds, particularly Dan's music. M for swearing, bullshittery, and later content.


Dan is a successful DJ, and Phil gets dragged to a rave... he soon becomes enthralled with the lifestyle, as well as Dan's music...

Includes a lot of YouTubers, and a lot of the characters are inspired by real people I've met while attending raves. Enjoy!

Obviously I don't own Dan, Phil, or anyone else included in this story x)

Phil had never been one for these things, but PJ had dragged him this year to a lounge that his boyfriend Chris had rented for an event. Phil felt awkward and pressured, and it didn't help that PJ kept disappearing behind the DJ booth to talk to Chris, who was throwing down his set right now. Phil had to admit, Chris was talented, and he was stifling himself by putting his sets first on the lineup. But anything for the hired DJs. There were two stages, and a lineup of about sixteen disc jockeys per stage from 8pm to 6am, with hour and fifteen minute sets. The few at the end had a little more time, and were clearly the highlighted performers, meant to keep the patrons there for the real show.

Phil wandered around while PJ visited Chris. The rave was intimidating, but Phil had met some nice people, Alfie, a DJ called PointlessTrack, and his girlfriend Zoe had made a good impression, but Alfie had to go get ready for his set after Chris and ended their short conversation. Zoe hadn't said much, but seemed sweet. Phil knew the layout of this lounge, there was a main room, which was filled with UV reactive signs and lots of people using LED toys. He dodged through the room of spinning lights and snuck into the other room, another room with a DJ booth, but this one more upbeat with more lasers flying and lots of smoke. He knew the kitchen was through here, and some snuck through the herd of ravers dancing to some trap and to the door on the other side. He opened it to find the industrial kitchen, and two men, one sitting on a counter and the other cooking.

"Hey man," said a brunette. He had a sweet smile and wore a flat brimmed hat and baggy sweatshirt covering a shirt that said something on it in a large, scribbled typeface that Phil couldn't make out. The side of the sweatshirt covered most of it but Phil forgot about it soon enough. The brunette was busy flipping scrambled eggs. The other was a taller guy who Phil couldn't really see in the shadows. "Want a burrito?" He asked, which threw Phil off.

"W-what?" He stuttered, not expecting a question about burritos at a rave.

"Burritos. Food, sustenance, all that. Gotta eat something if you're gonna down some Jameson later, am I right?" He laughed, and the other man jumped down from the counter and high fived his friend and snagged a piece of bacon off the stove. The second man had orange red hair that was clearly sprayed on with hairspray for the event and was wearing a huge plaid blue and white sweatshirt. He stumbled forward and almost put his hand on the burner before the brunette caught him.

"Felix, you gotta be careful. Can't ruin my eggs or burn your hand today, you have to play tonight," he shouted over the music as he handed his friend a water bottle from the counter before looking back to Phil. "So?" He reminded.

"Uhh-" he was cut off by a very drunk Chris stumbling through the door to stage one, with PJ close behind, looking almost too sober for what was occurring.

"Food!" Chris yelled, and the stranger handed him a paper plate with a tortilla. Phil stepped forward to talk to Chris and was handed a plate as well.

"Thanks Dantheman," Chris stammered.

"Yeah no problem, man. Thanks for puttin' all this on!"

PJ lazily jumped onto the counter and scooped himself some eggs and bacon and wrapped up the tortilla, Chris did the same followed by Phil. Dan tried to scoot past Phil and put a hand on his shoulder, "'Scuse me darlin," he said, and Phil froze at the name. No one ever really called him cute nicknames, let alone a stranger... Who was this guy anyway?


End file.
